


O Verde do nosso amor

by ereristy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Ererictober, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereristy/pseuds/ereristy
Summary: [ABO; ALFA X ÔMEGA] Levi descobre que está grávido do seu atual namorado quando os dois ainda não estão realmente firmados. Os dois tentam juntos lidar da melhor forma com a situação.「 Ererictober ⭑ Dia 7 ⭑ Cores 」
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Ererictober





	O Verde do nosso amor

Os feromônios pela casa indicavam preocupação, medo e receio, foi assim que  Kuchel encontrou seu filho  ao chegar em casa depois de mais um dia de trabalho. A ômega morava sozinha com seu único filho , que também era ômega , em uma pequena casa no subúrbio. Por mais que não fosse o lugar ideal para se viver, ela grata por nunca ter passado fome ou alguma outra necessidade básica, sempre conseguiu  dar o que Levi precisou durante toda a sua vida desde que o pai deste a abandonou quando o  rapaz ainda estava em seu ventre. Todos a diziam como tinham orgulho e como ela era uma grande guerreira por ter conseguido dar a volta por cima, mas sentir esses  feromônios assim que abriu a porta a fez ter um flashback de quando foi abandonada por seu alfa.

Levi havia arrumado um alfa um tempo atrás, se não estava enganada os dois estavam juntos  há quase um ano ou talvez já tivessem feito um ano de namoro. Tendo isso em mente, seu coração apertou com a possibilidade de que seu filho estivesse experimentando a terrível sensação de ter seu coração partido. Será que Eren, o alfa que se mostrava tão apaixonado e devoto ao seu filho,  era na verdade uma farsa? Um mentiroso que só queria pôr suas mãos sujas de alfa em um ômega virgem e então descartá-lo assim como foi feito com ela muitos anos atrás?  Em seu coração tudo que ela mais desejava era estar enganada, então correu para os fundos, seguindo o  caminho de onde os feromônios iam ficando mais fortes, logo estando na frente do banheiro.

–  Levi? – Chamou uma vez, não obtendo resposta alguma. – Filho, por favor, abra. Eu sei que você está aí dentro, eu estou preocupada.

– Eu fodi tudo ,  tô muito fodido. – Falou com a voz abafada, sem abrir a porta.

– O que aconteceu? Seja o que for que aquele alfa fez, não foi sua culpa, Levi! Abra a porta, sou sua mãe, sempre irei cuidar de você, paixão.

A mulher esperou um instante e então a porta foi aberta. Antes que pudesse perceber, seu filho já estava abraçado a ela, com o rosto enfiado  na dobra de seu pescoço, procurando a glândula aromática para se sentir seguro. Levi podia já ter seus  21 anos, mas  para  Kuchel , ele seria sempre o seu bebê.

– O que aconteceu, paixão?

– Eu- – Começou a falar, mas se cortou e olhou de relance de volta pro banheiro. A mulher fez o mesmo trajeto com os olhos e logo avistou  três testes de gravidez em cima da pia.  – Eu estava no cio e  ele estava perto... Enfim... Você sabe...

– É do Eren, certo? O que ele falou quando você contou? – Perguntou só por perguntar, sabia muito bem que seu filho nunca havia se deitado com ninguém, tinha que ser de Eren ou ela teria que correr pra delegacia naquele instante.

– Eu não contei, eu  tô com medo que ele fique com raiva ou sei lá, que ache que estou tentando dar um golpe da barriga nele, ou que ache que eu fui um idiota em engravidar assim tão fácil...

– Ele tem que saber, paixão, ele é o pai. – Tentou trazer um pouco de razão ao filho.

– Mas e se ele não me quiser mais? Eu nunca vou conseguir outro alfa que aguente o meu jeito , na verdade ele é tão idiota que consegue gostar de mim do jeito que eu sou, o Eren é perfeito, eu não posso perder ele. – Disse quase choramingando, era tão estranho para a mulher ver seu filho assim tão frágil quando o mesmo sempre se mostrou tão forte e independente.

– E o que você vai fazer? Essa barriga vai crescer, Levi. Ele vai ficar com raiva se você esconder, isso sim.

– Eu pensei em abortar, mas não tenho coragem...  São nossos filhotes, meus e dele . Eu queria isso , não agora, mas eu queria dar filhotes a ele . – Respondeu, agora com lágrimas nos olhos.

– É melhor você ligar pra ele e contar... Eu posso sair e casa e dar privacidade pra vocês conversarem , mas ele precisa saber, ele tem direito, você não fez esse bebê sozinho. – Kuchel disse alisando os cabelos do filho, tentando dar-lhe algum consolo.

– Mas ele acabou de fazer 19 , mãe , ele é muito novo pra ser pai agora... Os pais dele vão me odiar se souberem que na primeira oportunidade eu peguei uma barriga!

– Uma coisa de cada vez, Levi! O Eren mora sozinho, ele não precisa de autorização dos pais pra ser pai, primeiro você tem que ouvir o que ele tem a dizer sobre isso. Eu vou preparar um chá enquanto você liga pra ele, certo? – Combinou  terminando o cafuné nos cabelos lisos do filho, logo se afastando quando este concordou com a cabeça.

Seria difícil, mas Levi sabia que sua mãe estava certa então desbloqueou o celular e buscou na agenda o número do seu namorado, logo apertando para iniciar a ligação e  praticamente jogou o celular na pia para esperar o outro atender, enquanto rodava de um lado ao outro do banheiro ouvindo o som baixo do celular chamando.

– Oi ômega mais lindo do mundo, eu ia te ligar agora mesmo. – Ouviu o namorado dizer assim que atendeu, e então correu para pegar o celular.

– Ah, e o que você ia falar? – Perguntou, tentando evitar o tópico da gravidez.

–  Só pra conversar mesmo,  tô com saudade de você! – Disse, fazendo o coração de Levi acelerar.

– Eu também  tô com saudade, alfa. – Respondeu sendo sincero.

– Você tem algo pra dizer? Não é muito sua cara me ligar porque tá com saudade... Apesar que eu ia adorar se você fizesse isso...

– Eu liguei pra pedir pra você vir aqui em casa... Se você não estiver ocupado... – Pediu num tom acanhado.

– Nunca  tô ocupado pra você, meu ômega. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você e sua mãe estão bem? – Eren perguntou, tentando não parecer tão preocupado, mas seu ômega não era de ligar por nada, muito menos de bancar o tímido.

–  Estamos bem sim... Eu só... Quero você perto. Pode vir? – Falou tentando segurar o choro que prendia desde a conversa com sua mãe.

– Com você pedindo desse jeitinho eu nunca poderia recusar. Chego aí em 15 minutos, pode ser? – Combinou tentando passar confiança ao  mais velho, ele podia não saber o que aconteceu, mas sabia qu e alguma coisa havia acontecido.

–  Certo. Vou ficar esperando.

– Beijo, amor. Já, já eu chego. – Disse antes de encerrar a ligação. Seu ômega podia ter tentado esconder, mas Eren sabia que havia algo errado, então trocou de roupa o mais rápido que  conseguia e pegou suas chaves e capacete, pilotando até a casa do seu  namorado o mais rápido que pôde.

Levi já estava na sua terceira xícara de chá, seu nervosismo estava o fazendo enlouquecer naquela cozinha, enquanto sua mãe tentava cozinhar algo rápido para receber o alfa. A pedido de Levi ela teve de ficar ali, ele estava com receio da reação do mais novo e ia usar sua mãe como escudo pra que Eren no mínimo se comportasse na frente da mulher.

Pela quantidade de chá e da ansiedade, Levi teve que ir ao banheiro, agradecendo a Deus assim que trancou a porta por ter ouvido a campainha, seu alfa já estava ali e ele ainda tinha alguns instantes pra urinar e enrolar  o encontro e a conversa.

Dava pra ouvir abafada uma conversa entre seu alfa e sua mãe, basicamente Eren estava revelando que tava preocupado e ficou ainda mais nervoso quando chegou perto da porta e sentiu os feromônios. Sua mãe avisou que estava no banheiro e agora Levi podia sentir que Eren estava perdendo o controle, os feromônios do alfa já alcançavam o banheiro, então o ômega respirou fundo, estremecendo por completo e resolveu  dar descarga, lavar as mãos e o rosto para sair dali , fazendo um carinho na própria barriga antes de abrir a porta .

Assim que o click da porta se abrindo foi ouvido, Eren voou pela casa indo de encontro ao namorado.  – Meu ômega, você tá bem? Te machucaram?  – Perguntou examinando os braços e pescoço do homem com uma certa urgência.

– Calma, alfa. Não é nada disso... Eu só- – Começou a explicar, mas cortou a própria fala, olhando de relance para  o banheiro e fechando a porta antes que o alfa pudesse ver o que tinha lá dentro. – Podemos ir pra sala?

– Claro, amor. O que você quiser. – Disse tirando seu moletom verde aberto e colocando sobre os ombros do ômega como se fosse uma capa. Levi apenas se encolheu embaixo do tecido, sentindo um pequeno arrepio por ter tanto do cheiro do seu alfa ali.

Os dois foram pra sala em silêncio, Eren queria dar ao ômega seu tempo pra pensar e resolver falar o que quer que fosse. Estava muito preocupado, com certeza, mas não queria deixar seu namorado desconfortável, pelo menos não mais do que o homem já demonstrava estar.

Vários minutos de silêncio se seguiram  com os dois sentados lado a lado na sala, nenhum dos dois falando nada. Cada um preso na sua própria mente, cheios com suas próprias preocupações e se sufocando com os feromônios um do outro .

– Ok, chega! Levi, ou você fala agora, ou eu mesma falo! –  Kuchel interviu depois de vários minutos , entrando  na sala com três xícaras de chá numa bandeja, servindo os dois e depois pegando uma para si mesma.

– Mas eu  tô com medo, que inferno!

– Você tá com medo de mim, ômega? – Perguntou colocando  as xícaras dos dois no centro. –  Eu nunca te machucaria, você é minha vida, Levi. Eu mataria qualquer um que machucasse você, isso inclui eu mesmo. – Declarou puxando o ômega para perto, oferecendo seu pescoço para que ele achasse sua glândula aromática. –  Não precisa ter medo de mim. Por favor, não tenha medo de mim. 

Levi ficou alguns instantes aproveitando o cheiro do seu alfa, se permitindo ser abraçado por ele, sentindo o conforto que aquele homem o dava.

– Eu  tô grávido. – Disse num sussurro contra o pescoço do mais novo.

Silêncio. Eren não conseguia formular nenhuma frase decente em sua mente, mas ele precisava. A tensão no menor era palpável e isso fazia ele querer se socar. Seu ômega estava precisando do seu conforto! Pior hora do mundo pra travar. Num impulso, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer coisa abraçar o namorado mais e mais forte contra seu corpo.

– Eren, eu... não consigo... respirar! – Chamou batendo nas costas do maior, de alguma forma o despertando do seu transe. – Achei que tava tentando me matar, alfa louco!

– Meu... – Tentou iniciar uma frase, mas se perdeu novamente em seus pensamentos, só queria urgentemente marcar seu namorado para que todos soubessem que aquele ômega é dele, que estava carregando filhotes dele. Dele. – Meu...

– Sim amor, seu. Eu só estive com você, você sabe disso. – Levi respondeu, deduzindo que Eren falava sobre ser o pai.

– Meu... – Eren repetiu se aproximando novamente de Levi com as pupilas dilatadas. O ômega não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas sua mãe pareceu entender e levantou-se, puxando Eren pelos cabelos quando ele estava prestes a cravar os dentes no pescoço de seu filho.

– Alfa! – A mulher chamou ao mesmo tempo que deferiu um tapa no rosto deste, agora ele finalmente estava são e um pouco ofendido por ter sido agredido por uma ômega, mas claro que não era qualquer ômega, era sua sogra ,  uma mulher forte  e independente  que pisaria em mil alfas antes de deixar alguém machucar seu filho. Eren respeitava e adorava isso nela. – Primeiro de tudo: Você não vai marcar meu filho antes de ser marcado nem por cima do meu cadáver! Você sabe muito bem minha opinião sobre alfas, Eren.

– Desculpa, eu estava fora de controle... – Respondeu cabisbaixo.

– Segundo: Meu filho merece um momento especial pra isso acontecer, coloque sua cabeça de alfa de merda pra pensar e dê a ele o que ele merece! 

– Eu vou comprar alianças e planejar algo, eu juro! – Engoliu seco e tentou usar Levi como escudo contra a mulher puxando um braço do mais velho.

– E terceiro: Onde você tava com a cabeça pra  atar o meu filho na primeira vez dele? Tem noção de como isso dói?! – Brigou com o rapaz dando tapas no seu ombro e costas a cada palavra que dizia.

– Mãe! Meu Deus! – Levi reclamou, mas os dois ignoraram, ele estava a ponto de sair dali e fingir que não era sobre ele.

– Eu não sabia, eu juro  Kuchel ! Ele pediu! – Eren tentou se defender ainda usando o braço de Levi como seu refugio.

– É claro que esse idiota pediu! Ele tava no cio, era sua responsabilidade ter juízo! – A mulher continuou brigando e deferindo tapas pelo ombro do mais novo.

– Desculpa! – Pediu quase num grito.  – Levi, você devia ter avisado que tava doendo!

– Eu não sou de porcelana! Posso ser ômega, mas você ainda precisa de muito mais pra conseguir me machucar, pirralho! E você mãe, quer parar com isso? Tá estressando meus filhotes! – Levi finalmente se pronunciou, estava cansado daquela palhaçada.

– Levi, você nem tem barriga ainda! – Sua mãe acusou, notando o claro drama do homem.

– E nunca vou ter se vocês dois continuarem me estressando assim! – Aumentou seu drama, logo vendo seu alfa arregalar os olhos.

– Papai parou, papai tá aqui – Eren falou alisando a barriga de Levi, pedindo desculpas várias vezes, enquanto Levi sorria travesso pra sua mãe que balançava a cabeça em reprovação.

– Enfim, eu fiz carbonara pro jantar, venham pra mesa. –  Kuchel chamou, fazendo o casal se direcionar a mesa.

Durante a refeição eles ainda conversaram sobre como contariam aos pais de Eren sobre a notícia e também aos amigos próximos, com que médico o ômega seria atendido e outros detalhes sofre o futuro do casal.  Naquela noite, Eren ficou para dormir e Levi nunca se sentiu tão confortável como naquela noite, sendo protegido pelo seu alfa a noite inteira, não que precisasse de proteção, sabia se virar bem até demais, mas gostava de não ter que dormir sob alerta em caso de algum alfa no cio tentar invadir a casa por sentir apenas cheiro de ômegas. Ele e sua mãe tiveram que lidar com esse tipo de coisa antes, e era exaustivo demais, então um dia podendo dormir tranquilo era bem-vindo.

Duas semanas se passaram desde então, os pais de Eren adoraram a notícia de que seriam avós, mas Eren teve que ouvir um sermão enorme antes de finalmente ser parabenizado . Os amigos de Levi ficaram  divididos , haviam os que adoraram saber da gravidez e desejaram felicidades ao casal, mas  tiveram também  os que ficaram enciumados e desaprovaram o comportamento dos dois. Um deles , alfa, chegou a sugerir na presença de Eren, que Levi abortasse , além de uma briga física e verbal, o dito cujo agora estava  agora  na lista negra de Eren. Por ele aquele sujeito jamais chegaria perto de seu ômega ou de seus filhotes. Já no lado dos amigos de Eren, só uma amiga não gostou muito da ideia, todos já sabiam que a ômega nutria sentimentos pelo moreno, mas o que surpreendeu o grupo foi ser ela a se manifestar contra, e não Mikasa que era conhecida por detestar Levi. E f alando em Mikasa detestar Levi,  a  maior surpresa foi a mudança de comportamento da alfa, de repente se tornando a maior defensora do relacionamento dos dois e autodeclarada madrinha dos filhotes. Nenhum dos dois questionou, Mikasa estava assustadoramente empenhada em ganhar ess a “honra” como ela mesma colocava. E já havia feito os planos para dois chás de bebê pro Levi, ainda que só fizesse duas semanas de que tudo foi revelado.

Nessas duas semanas que haviam se passado, Eren e Levi tiveram que marcar as primeiras consultas para confirmar de fato a gravidez com um teste  laboratorial e fazerem o primeiro de muitos ultrassons. Com o teste laboratorial confirmado, Eren ganhava licença no trabalho e faculdade para “deveres de alfa” para com seu ômega , então se Levi precisasse de algo, ele tinha uma espécie de passe-livre para ir cuidar do ômega grávido. Quanto a Levi, deixou para pegar sua  licença-maternidade depois, ele pretendia terminar o semestre antes de ficar em casa em repous o, iria aproveitar  enquanto a barriga não crescia pra passar despercebido na faculdade, e pra ajudar no seu disfarce passou a usar moletons de Eren , era melhor começar a usar antes, assim ninguém perceberia que era pra esconder  o próprio cheiro e  a barriga quando esta começasse a crescer. Claro que Eren odiou essa ideia, ele queria que Levi exibisse pra Deus e o mundo que seu alfa o engravidou e ele queria sobretudo que seu ômega ficasse em casa seguro, longe de outros alfas e dos perigos do mundo. Podia ser exagero e provavelmente era, mas aquele era seu ômega,  _ por que de todos os ômegas justo o seu tinha que ser tão teimoso e independente? _ Ele se perguntava de tempos em tempos, mesmo sendo essa a razão por ter se apaixonado por Levi.

Nunca esqueceria do dia que só viu o verde de um chinelo sendo atirado contra um alfa na rua, e lá estava Levi, que mesmo entre ômegas ele ainda era bem baixinho e que ao redor de alfas parece até uma criança,  estava avisando a um vendedor que pagaria por aquele chinelo, ignorando totalmente os  feromônios raivosos do alfa que ele tinha acabado de atingir. Não demorou um segundo até o alfa chegar para lhe dar uma lição, Eren até pensou em fechar os olhos pra não ver a cena, mas invés de um ômega  indefeso ser  espancado naquele mercadinho, um alfa foi imobilizado e humilhado . Foi naquele momento que Eren se apaixonou e resolveu intervir na briga, fingindo ser namorado de Levi e que havia o ensinado a se defender de alfas quando ele não estivesse por perto. Levi acabou aceitando numa boa, era isso ou ser reportado pra polícia mais uma vez. Depois deste dia os dois se encontraram  muitas vezes , até Eren , morrendo de medo ,  sugerir que os dois fossem num encontro de verdade , ele esperava além de um _“não”_ , também  receber  alguma agressão , mas recebeu um _“Achei que eu ia ter que chamar, alfa estúpido_ _, pra onde vamos?”_

E agora ali estavam os dois,  Levi deitado na maca, pronto para o primeiro ultrassom , e Eren ao seu lado  segurando sua mão e alisando seus cabelos.

– Prontos? Vamos lá. – Perguntou a médica enquanto aplicava o gel condutor no abdômen do ômega, a princípio estranhando o rapaz ser tão musculoso e bem definido, indo contrário a maioria dos ômegas que apareciam ali, mas resolveu não questionar.

– Você não tá fazendo força demais não?  – Eren questionou vendo o quanto o abdômen do seu namorado era empurrado pra baixo.

– Tá doendo, Levi?  – A médica perguntou, ignorando totalmente o alfa.

– Não, ele é superprotetor assim mesmo , você pode ignorar.

– Desculpa por me preocupar com seu bem estar!  – Respondeu sarcástico .

– Parabéns papais , o bebê  de vocês  está ótimo, a pesar que ainda é tão miudinho que mal  dá pra  ver,  mas tá tudo tranquilo pra um  segundo mês de gestação.  – A médica se pronunciou após alguns instantes.

– É só um?  – Levi perguntou, fazendo tanto Eren quanto a médica levantarem uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

– Sim, Levi, só um bebê. Vocês planejavam ter gêmeos?

– A gente não planejava nada, mas ele gozou tanto que eu pensei que iam ter uns 10 mini-Eren dentro de mim.

– Amor!  – Eren chamou corando  forte com o comentário.

– Você não esteve com muitos alfas, não é?  – A médica perguntou divertida, pegando alguns lenços para limpar a barriga de seu paciente para enfim liberá-lo.

– Não , não estive.  – Respondeu  sério. – Ele é o único alfa na minha vida. – Completou, fazendo Eren corar ainda mais.

– Vocês fazem um casal estranho, mas um estranho bom... Vejo vocês próxima semana?

– Já? Eu achei que era algo mensal... – Levi questionou.

– É que pela data que você me deu, você completa  três meses na próxima semana,  aí depois disso  nós  nos veremos mensalmente ou se acontecer alguma coisa. – A médica explicou.

– Como assim acontecer alguma coisa? O que pode acontecer? – Eren perguntou preocupado.

– Várias coisas podem afetar a saúde do bebê e do Levi nesse tempo,  a falta da marca, ausência do alfa depois de marcado, estresse,  feromônios de outros alfas ... O mais  importante é não se estressar .

– Você tá me dizendo que eu vou ficar dependente do Eren? Vou adoecer se esse idiota ficar longe de mim? Ah, por favor, filho saiba que você queira ou não, eu não aguento seu pai toda hora. – Levi se aborreceu com a ideia, não passou anos da vida construindo sua independência pra nunca precisar de um alfa pra chegar um bebê que nem nasceu e falar  _ “Ei pai, eu vou fazer você adoecer se não dormir de conchinha com meu outro pai!” _

– Shhh , sem estresse, amor. – Respondeu sem se afetar, alisando os cabelos do ômega.

– Você tá vendo isso? Eu não posso ficar 24 horas com ele, eu vou enlouquecer! – Disse gesticulando de forma exagerada.

– Essas alterações de comportamento também fazem parte da gravidez, apesar que você tá apresentando bem cedo. – A médica disse pensativa.

– Ele já era assim antes do nó, doutora. As vezes acho que ele me odeia...  – Eren revelou. – Por sinal, tem como receitar algo p r os enjoos? Ele não tá conseguindo dormir direito...

– Seus  feromônios deviam fazer esse serviço, os ômegas só têm enjoos frequentes quando estão sem seus alfas. – Disse sem entender a situação.

– Eu tenho que dormir com ele pra não ter enjoo? V amos desistir Eren, isso é muita palhaçada, esse bebê acha o quê? Eu tenho faculdade, você tem trabalho, eu tenho que arrumar um trabalho... – Começou com seu monólogo dirigido ao namorado.  – Deus, eu tenho que arrumar um trabalho... – Sussurrou pra si mesmo.

– Amor, sossega, por favor. – Pediu já perdendo a paciência, Levi era bem calado e sério, mas quando se tratava de fazer drama ele conseguia ser  insuportavelmente tagarela.  – Tem um método com remédio?

– Se esse foi um caso de gravidez forçada eu terei que reportar à polícia.  – A médica advertiu séria, sem entender o casal na sua frente. Ora pareciam apaixonados, ora o ômega faltava matar o alfa que parecia nem ligar.

– Ele é meu namorado, não foi forçada, só  foi inesperada, ok?  – Levi respondeu emburrado .

– Você viu na ficha, não? Endereços diferentes... 

– Não achei que fosse um caso de gravidez na adolescência, vocês nem são mais adolescentes!  – A médica comentou, levando uma mão a ponte de seu nariz.  – Falem com os pais de vocês, revezem  pra dormirem um tempo numa casa e um tempo na outra. Se realmente não der certo  faça num ninho com roupas usadas do alfa e durma  no meio delas. Eu não vou receitar remédio algum, esse ai tem cara que vai abusar deles e me aparecer aqui doente.

– Quão suja tem que tá a roupa?  – Eren  perguntou .

– Não precisa ser suja, só usada, que esteja com seu cheiro.

– Obrigado, doutora, até a próxima semana. – Eren agradeceu, arrastando Levi para fora do consultório.

– Eren, tire o resto do dia de folga, vamos pro seu apartamento. – Decretou, indo sozinho em direção ao estacionamento onde estava a moto verde musgo do rapaz.

– Eu tenho que trocar num carro, vai começar a ser perigoso você nessa moto comigo... – Eren falou mais pra si mesmo que pro outro.

– Não confia na sua pilotagem, alfa? Pensei que você fosse me manter seguro, já vi que não. – Provocou.

– Não confio nos outros que estão na pista. – Respondeu com uma pontada de raiva pela provocação do namorado que deu de ombros rindo.

Não demorou muito para que estivessem no apartamento do mais novo, Levi correndo pro quarto assim que chegaram na porta, se jogando na cama e se aninhando naqueles lençóis bagunçados que cheiravam tanto ao seu alfa, por Deus, ele estava realmente cansado e tudo que mais queria era passar o resto da tarde dormindo despreocupado, mas Eren não apareceu no quarto, na verdade, pelo apartamento ter tanto de Eren, ele mal podia deduzir onde o maior estava e já fazia algum tempo que os dois haviam chegado.

– Eren! Por que você tá demorando? – Levi chamou, quase gritando, mas não houve resposta alguma. Aquilo fez sua barriga doer um pouco, assim como seu coração apertar o fazendo querer chorar.

Então era aquilo que ele seria agora? Um ômega chorão que não consegue ficar sem seu alfa? Patético. Ele odiava aquilo, mas era um sentimento mais forte do que ele podia controlar, então revirando os olhos ele se levantou para ir buscar seu namorando onde quer que ele estivesse.

Foi uma busca completa pelo apartamento inteiro, e sua barriga doía cada vez mais.

– Calma, papai não ia abandonar a gente no apartamento dele, seria burrice... Se bem que ele as vezes consegue ser um pouco estúpido, principalmente quando se trata de mim, não que ele seja burro, longe disso, eu só acho que deixo ele nervoso... – Começou a conversar passando a mão na sua barriga imperceptível, tentando passar alguma confiança ao filhote, mas conforme os minutos se passavam, ficava mais difícil acreditar em suas próprias palavras. – Não precisa ficar nervoso, sua vó e eu cuidamos de você, ninguém precisa de um pai alfa pra viver, eu não precisei, você certamente não precisa! – Concluiu determinado enquanto se dirigia a porta para ir embora.

– Levi? – Eren chamou confuso assim que abriu a porta da frente, vendo o ômega com a mão na maçaneta do outro lado.

– Onde você estava? – Levi questionou com raiva, sua voz quase o traindo pela vontade de chorar.

– Eu tinha ido comprar comida, você não ia dormir? Pra onde você tá indo?

– Eu ia embora é óbvio! O bebê disse que você abandonou a gente então a gente ia abandonar você também. – Respondeu como se aquilo realmente fizesse sentido, bom, para ele fazia. Ele não saberia explicar como, mas ele entendia o bebê.

– Eu? Abandonar os dois amores da minha vida? Você tá maluco? – Eren questionou, colocando as compras no chão para colocar seu ômega nos braços.

– Você devia ter avisado, o bebê não gosta quando você some! – Resmungou baixinho  se permitindo ser levantado, logo passando as pernas  e os braços para se manter ali.

– Só o bebê? – Eren perguntou  próximo a orelha do ômega,  assistindo o homem estremecer.

– Sim. – Respondeu num sussurro, fazendo Eren sorrir  com a ideia de provocar Levi até que ele fosse honesto .

– Tem certeza?  – Insistiu, agora distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço do menor enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelas coxas  deste.

– E-eren ...  – Chamou,  era pra ser uma bronca, mas saiu mais como uma súplica, o que fez Eren sentir que não conseguiria mais parar.

– Amor,  posso? – Pediu ao sugerir que tiraria a camisa do ômega , recebendo um acenar positivo, não demorando para remover a peça aproveitando o momento para também tirar a sua.

Agora as mãos do alfa dedilhavam lentamente as costas do ômega num percurso para alcançar a bunda do homem, deixando arrepios pelo caminho e um aperto forte quando alcançou seu objetivo.

– Droga... – Levi xingou ao sentir sua lubrificação natural escorrer. Eren mal havia o tocado e ele já estava nesse estado.  _ Patético. _ Pensou.

– O que foi? – Eren perguntou preocupado, mas invés de uma resposta, teve seus lábios tomados pelo mais velho de forma necessitada. Entendendo o recado ele tirou os sapatos e carregou o namorado até o quarto, o jogando na cama com uma certa brutalidade para libertar os dois das calças que ainda usavam.

Eren podia notar o quanto Levi estava excitado, não apenas pela sua ereção notável, mas também pelas pupilas dilatas num olhar suplicante, como quem implora para que o outro não se afaste tanto, não deixe de o tocar, que continue. A boca inchada entreaberta se mostrando ofegante.

Assim que Eren abaixou as calças junto da cueca do namorado, este se virou dando a visão de sua entrada já tão lubrificada.

– Alfa, entre logo! – Ordenou, roubando uma risada do maior.

– Eu ainda tenho que te preparar, meu ômega... – Respondeu divertido, não demorando nada para preencher o homem com dois dedos, usando a mão livre para puxar o namorado pelo queixo com um pouco de força, forçando-o a se sustentar com os joelhos na cama e tomando seus lábios em um beijo rápido. – O que essa boquinha pode fazer por mim, hum?

Levi umedeceu os lábios antes de responder – Essa boquinha pode te chupar bem gostoso, o que acha?

– Perfeito. – Respondeu, retirando seus dedos apenas para se posicionar melhor, deixando que seu ômega conseguisse chupá-lo enquanto ele o preparava.

– Uau, maior do que eu lembrava... – Levi comentou segurando o pênis com uma de suas mãos, passando sua língua da base à glande, juntando saliva na boca para poder lubrificá-lo antes de colocá-lo na boca, estocando-o em sua boca lentamente para se acostumar com o tamanho. 

Os sons de sucção eram uma delícia para Eren, ele mal conseguia conter a vontade de segurar a cabeça de Levi e estocá-lo até gozar, mas não queria parar ali, então colocou mais um dedo dentro do namorado, agora com três e procurando o ponto G do homem, ele apenas se concentrava na língua do mais velho em seu pau o causando alguns arrepios e isso o deixava preocupado. Tão quente, tão gostoso, Levi era tão bom nisso, poderia gozar facilmente com aquela boca, mas felizmente para o alfa não demorou para que o menor perdesse a compostura e o ritmo ao ter sua próstata acertada, tendo que retirar o pau de sua boca, causando um som molhado ao sair.

– Eu quero você dentro, alfa! – Pediu rouco, engatinhando até ficar no colo do namorado, fazendo Eren constatar que aquilo era demais para sua sanidade.

– Como você quer ser fodido, meu amor? Eu faço do jeito que você quiser. – Perguntou levando as mãos para massagear a bunda do seu ômega.

– Do jeito que eu quiser mesmo? – Perguntou e recebeu um acenar positivo exagerado do rapaz. Levi achava fofo como Eren as vezes se tornava tão submisso mesmo sendo um alfa. Talvez fosse essa a razão que Eren era o seu alfa, o alfa perfeito. Levi então se soltou do aperto que recebia, dando as costas para o namorado, se deitando deixando a sua bunda bem empinada. – Eu quero forte, fundo, rápido e que você fale o quanto ama isso, entendeu Eren?

– Porra Levi, onde você aprendeu essas coisas? – Perguntou sentindo seu pau latejar só pela fala suja do seu ômega. É claro que ele obedeceria, não existia nada no mundo que Levi pedisse que ele não fizesse imediatamente, então ele pegou passou dois dedos na entrada que escorria lubrificação e espalhou o liquido viscoso em seu próprio pênis, se posicionando em seguida. – Forte. – Disse antes de enfiar a cabeça com uma certa força, mas sem entrar por completo, ouvindo um gemido surpreso do menor. Eren sorriu satisfeito. – Fundo. – Disse, puxando o namorado para si pela cintura até entrar por completo. Agora um gemido sôfrego. Tão gostoso aos seus ouvidos. – Rápido. – Disse começando a estocar seu ômega com uma velocidade considerável, ainda que não fosse seu máximo. – Eu amo quando seu cuzinho me engole desse jeito, meu ômega. Você é tão gostoso, tão perfeito.

– Eren, alfa, porra, mais! Mais meu alfa. – Levi nem tinha certeza do que pedia, só sabia que queria mais de seu alfa, de tudo que ele pudesse o oferecer. Queria mais, mais e mais. E seu alfa estava empenhado a lhe dar mais, mais e mais, não demorando para encontrar sua próstata novamente e a surrando com força e rapidez como prometido. A esta altura a única coisa que saia da boca do ômega eram palavrões e o nome de Eren entre gemidos e a única coisa que ele conseguia enxergar era o verde dos lençóis cobrindo a cama que os dois estavam fazendo balançar violentamente.

– Isso meu ômega, eu amo quando você rebola gostoso assim contra meu pau. Você gosta assim bem fundo em você? Fala pra mim meu amor, você gosta quando eu te fodo até você esquecer seu nome?

–  S-sim , sim alfa, você é perfeito ,  alfa. – Conseguiu responder com um certo esforço, era difícil até pensar sendo tão estimulado e tão afetado apenas pela penetração. Ele odiava quando Eren fazia isso com ele, odiava gozar apenas por aquele pau o acertando fundo e gostoso. E a pior parte era que o trazia seus melhores orgasmos, como estava prestes a acontecer quando sentiu que estava próximo de seu ápice e sentindo dentro de si que Eren não estava diferente, seu nó estava começando a inchar em seu interior. – Alfa, eu quero o seu nó. – Pediu entre gemidos. – Goze pra mim, alfa, goze dentro de mim, me preencha.

– Amor, melhor não... – Respondeu a contragosto, é óbvio que queria fazer como seu ômega mandava, pois Levi jamais pedia nada, mas a memória da sua sogra dizendo que o processo de atar era doloroso ainda circulava a sua mente, mesma razão para não ter o atado ultimamente, fazendo o mais velho ficar realmente frustrado.

– Você prometeu que faria como eu quero, alfa! – Levi se irritou, saindo da posição em que estavam para empurrar seu alfa contra o colchão, o montando em seguida, Eren estava tão desorientado pela atitude do menor que simplesmente deixou ser dominado, e agora Levi estava fazendo o trabalho de se foder por conta própria. – Quero ver você me tirar daqui. – Desafiou, segurando seu alfa pelo queixo para virar seu rosto e cravar sua marca em seu pescoço sem nenhum aviso. – Me ate e eu deixo você me marcar.

– Golpe baixo, ômega, mas se você quer tanto assim... – Disse, levantando as costas do colchão e abraçando o homem enquanto o empurrava para baixo, indo mais fundo dentro dele até seu nó se formar por completo e jatos quentes de porra preencherem o menor. 

Levi fechou os olhos e mordeu forte seu inferior, aproveitando a sensação de ser atado, não era tudo sobre dor, doía um pouco se se mexesse demais, mas o líquido quente o preenchendo, o volume do seu alfa dentro de si, tudo isso era como o paraíso. Eren a princípio ficou confuso a  ver a expressão de prazer de seu ômega, mas agora tinha a marca dele e podia sentir como ele se sentia com mais clareza, ele gostava de ser atado, seu ômega gostava do seu nó. Seu ômega. Seu. Pensou antes de cravar seus dentes no pescoço do mais velho assim como fora feito consigo.

– Case comigo, Levi Ackerman. – Pediu e depositou um beijo onde agora sangrava a sua marca.

– Tá vendo bebê, o papai é nosso agora. Ele não pode ir a lugar nenhum agora, assim como você queria. – Respondeu para passando a mão no seu abdômen, mas sentindo apenas o volume do pau de Eren dentro de si. – Você não acertou o meu bebê com essa sua coisa gigante, né?

– Responda o meu pedido, Levi. – Eren praticamente rosnou ao ver o ômega tentando desviar do assunto.

– Eu preciso saber se você acertou meu bebê tadinho. – Fez drama.

– Levi!

– Eren!

– Case comigo, porra. – Praticamente ordenou, apertando as bochechas do homem com as palmas de suas mãos.

– Não acerte o meu bebê com essa sua vara de empalar cu! – Falou sério se libertando das mãos do namorado.

– Meu Deus, eu te odeio! – Respondeu não conseguindo segurar o riso.

– Eu caso com você. – Sussurrou, deixando um pequeno selar nos lábios do seu alfa, agora quase satisfeito com a resposta.

– E pra registro, é NOSSO bebê, não SEU bebê. – Corrigiu, e deitou-se com o outro, ainda ficariam atados por um tempo então queria deixar Levi mais confortável.

– Tá na barriga de quem? – Questionou.

– E quem colocou aí dentro? – Rebateu.

– Deus. – Respondeu segurando o riso.

– Certo, virgem maria, cobre pensão a ele. – Reclamou.

– Um Deus mesmo... – Disse alisando o rosto de seu namorado, fazendo-o corar. – O meu Deus Eren. – Continuou distribuindo beijos pelo rosto do mais novo. – Deus grego. Deus da beleza. Deus do pau de ouro, será que existe? Se existe é você também. Tá coradinho por quê? – Provocou.

– Cala a boca, Levi, você não tava com sono? Vai dormir.

– Não tem como eu dormir com você empalado dentro de mim. – Reclamou fazendo o rapaz corar ainda mais.

– Você tem que parar com esses comentários. – Respondeu.

– Por quê? Deixo você sem graça, amor? – Perguntou sorrindo travesso. Ah, Eren amava e odiava aquele sorriso.

– Você deixa todo mundo sem graça!

– Que pena.

– Babaca.

–  Uhum , e você me ama. – Respondeu bocejando, ainda que fosse um pouco incomodo, com o cansaço acumulado que o ômega tinha, ele tranquilamente adormeceria a qualquer momento e notando isso Eren começou um cafuné leve no, agora, noivo.

– Sim amor, eu te amo, amo você e nosso filhote e todos os outros que ainda vamos ter.

– Você está falando de quantos? – Levi perguntou em mais um bocejo.

– Uns dez. – Brincou.

– Divórcio. – Disse de olhos fechados, deixando o sono vencer.

– Negado. – Respondeu dando um beijo no topo da cabeça do rapaz, o puxando mais para perto ao notar que ele havia adormecido. – Eu te amo tanto... – Segredou.

No dia seguinte Levi acordou limpo, vestido e com uma aliança que ostentava duas esmeraldas em seu dedo anelar esquerdo, o que o fez sorrir de imediato. Ao lado da cama havia um bilhete dizendo que o café-da-manhã estava na mesa, que o rapaz havia saído para trabalhar e que o mesmo havia ligado e avisado sua mãe que ele estava lá, afinal não queria preocupar a sogra. No fim do bilhete havia um “ Ps : avise a ela que estamos marcados, eu não tenho coragem.”. Que espécie frouxa de alfa ele tinha arranjado. E foi rindo do seu alfa que ele pegou o celular e discou o número da mãe, indo pra cozinha para comer.

Era uma surpresa, mas sua mãe reagiu bem. Os pais de Eren também ficaram orgulhosos e os amigos apenas disseram que os dois demoraram demais pra isso. Agora os dois eram definitivamente um casal. Tinham alianças combinando, tinham marcas de um laço eterno e estavam esperando um bebê.

Mais semanas se passaram, agora Levi estava no quarto mês e sentia certos indicadores de que seu filho era um alfa. Geralmente as pessoas descobriam isso pelo sexto mês, mas o jeito que o bebê agia quando qualquer alfa que não fosse seu pai estava por perto e como perto de ômegas e betas ele não dava a mínima fez Levi ter essa desconfiança logo cedo, mas Eren acreditava que era por causa da marca, o bebê sentia que Eren odiava alfas perto do Levi e reproduzia o comportamento. Qualquer uma das opções Levi odiava, pois indicava que o bebê seria uma cópia de Eren e ele realmente não precisava de dois  Erens em sua vida, um já era demais.

Eles estavam juntos novamente indo para mais um ultrassom, dessa vez de carro, o moreno havia conseguido dar sua moto de entrada em um sedã  popular e isso o deixava bem mais tranquilo, lhe dava uma sensação de que seu ômega e seu filhote estavam mais seguros.

– Você acha que é menino ou menina?  – O ômega perguntou quebrando o silêncio .

– Eu acho que é o segundo amor da minha vida, já que o primeiro é você...  – Eren respondeu sem tirar os olhos da estrada, perdendo assim a visão de Levi completamente sem jeito, abrindo e fechando a boca diversas vezes sem saber como responder.

– Eu  tô perguntando sério, amor!  – Reclamou após alguns instantes.

– Menino... Se for menina eu provavelmente vou ser ciumento demais, se bem que independente do primeiro gênero, se for ômega eu vou ser ciumento demais... – Revelou ainda focado no trânsito.

– Já te falei que o bebê é um alfa, ele é  super territorial igual a você! Se ele nascer a sua cara eu vou ficar muito puto! – Levi reclamou cruzando os braços acima da barriga que já estava  notável.

– Tem que nascer a minha cara pra não restar nenhuma dúvida de que foi eu que fiz. – Respondeu virando-se pra encarar seu ômega.

– O que você tá insinuando ,  alfa ? – Levi arqueou uma sobrancelha em pura raiva.

– Não estou insinuando nada, eu só quero ver a cara de raiva daquele babaca que quis se meter na nossa relação quando vir um Eren Junior nos seus braços. – Respondeu tirando uma das mãos do volante para fazer um carinho rápido no rosto do noivo.

– Esse vai ser o nome se for menino? – Perguntou curioso, não era tão ruim... Eren Junior soava certo, principalmente se o bebê fosse realmente continuar imitando Eren em tudo.

– Eu na verdade só estava falando tipo, mini- eren ,  eren mirim, essas coisas... – Explicou voltando a atenção para a rua.

– Eu gostei de Eren Junior, se nascer a sua cara eu vou chamar assim .  – Admitiu.

– É óbvio que vai nascer a minha cara, eu  tô mentalizando desde que descobri que você tava grávido e agora você tem minha mordida, Levi, tem que obedecer seu alfa! Eu quero o nosso bebê igualzinho a mim. – Brincou em um tom sério.

– Eu não tô passando todo esse inferno de avalanche hormonal pra parir você de novo não, Eren! – Respondeu num tom de raiva falso, alguém de fora não entenderia, mas os dois sabiam reconhecer quando a briga era falsa.

– Mas- – Ia continuar, mas foi impedido pela mão de Levi apertando  seu braço com força.

– Ai, calma bebê o papai não tá brigando com seu pai. Eren, encosta o carro. – Pediu quase implorando.

– O que aconteceu, vida? – Eren encostou o carro perdendo toda a cor do seu rosto. Seu ômega estava com dor e pela mordida ele podia sentir o pânico dele.

– O bebê acha que a gente tá brigando,  eu preciso que você pegue nele. – Explicou em meio a dor que estava sentindo.

– Tipo enfiar o braço lá...? – Perguntou sem a menor noção, fazendo Levi querer matá-lo. Ele estava morrendo de dor e o outro arruma esse momento pra ser estúpido?!

– ALISAR A BARRIGA EREN! – Gritou.

– Ah sim! Oi meu amorzinho, papai não tava brigando, ele só é chato, você sabe! A gente te ama , bebê, eu amo seu papai demais a gente vai ficar junto pra sempre. – Falou numa voz fina e boba.

– Fica assim mais um pouquinho, ele tá  melhorando ...

– E você, vida? – Perguntou.

– Eu o quê?

– Com quem você quer que ele pareça? – Voltou ao assunto anterior tentando distrair os dois para algo que não fizesse seu ômega sentir dores.

– Se parecer com você vai ser bonito né... – Respondeu pensativo.

– Você também quer o Eren Junior , não é? Assuma ,  amor, você ia amar exibir que o seu bebê é a cara do seu alfa, alfa todinho seu, hum? Que te deu um filhotinho, hum? Você não ia amar isso, vida? –

– É... Talvez Eren Junior tenha suas vantagens...

– Eren Junior só tem vantagem! Ele ser a minha cara prova que o seu bebê é meu , como eu nasci a cara da minha mãe as pessoas sempre perguntavam quem era o pai mesmo com meu pai do lado... Eu não quero que isso aconteça com a gente!

– Mas eu queria que parecesse um pouquinho comigo também... – Revelou fazendo um biquinho que Eren não perdeu tempo em beijar.

– O próximo bebê eu deixo ser a sua cara. – Prometeu dando mais alguns selares nos lábios do seu noivo.

– Que próximo, Eren? Você tá doido?! – Levi respondeu finalmente se tocando de que seu alfa vinha falando sobre mais de um filhote já há algum tempo.

– Quero pelo menos  dez ! – Disse sorrindo travesso.

– Você vai parir os outros  nove ??? – Perguntou sendo irônico.

– Own amor, você vai me negar  dez filhotinhos? – Fez biquinho que Levi ignorou virando o rosto.

– Não só vou como já estou negando! Aproveite enquanto eu  tô deixando você atar, assim que eu voltar a ser fértil você nunca mais  consegue!

– Sacanagem! É tão gostoso atar você meu ômega, você é tão gostoso, tão molhadinho, tão apertado... – Começou próximo a orelha do seu ômega, notando os óbvios arrepios que ele estava tendo só com sua voz.

– Alfa a gente tá quase atrasado, o bebê já acalmou, vamos pra clínica logo ai faz o favor. – Disse se ajeitando no banco e empurrando o alfa. Eren teve que rir daquilo.

– Dez bebês, ômega! Se achar ruim eu aumento pra  vinte ! – Decretou e viu o homem ao seu lado revirar os olhos  e virar o rosto para a janela.

Os dois foram o restinho do caminho em silêncio, Eren ainda tinha uma expressão divertida por que seu ômega estava com receio dos dez filhotes serem mais do que apenas uma piada, e ele jamais deixaria o mais velho ter qualquer certeza  sobre  isso.

Já na sala de ultrassom, pela terceira vez, agora para descobrir o primeiro  gênero da criança,  Eren fazia um carinho no rosto de Levi, fazendo-o olhá-lo nos olhos enquanto os dois esperavam a médica finalmente anunciar. Ambos estavam ansiosos, aquela era a resposta que precisavam pra poder escolherem de fato um nome e  comprarem o enxoval. Levi queria que tivesse tema de  florestas e  seres mágicos caso fosse  menino e de mar es e piratas caso fosse menin a . Eren ainda questionou que devia ser o contrário, mas era impossível discutir com Levi quando o assunto era o bebê deles.

– É um menininho!  – Anunciou a médica sem nenhum aviso. – E está saudável, vocês dois têm feito as recomendações, né?

– Sim! Próximo mês ele vai se mudar pro meu apartamento, assim que terminar a reforma do quarto do bebê.. . Ele já trancou o curso e tá ficando lá durante o dia que eu acho mais seguro... – Eren  informou sem prestar realmente atenção na mulher, estava ocupado assistindo o sorriso do noivo enquanto alisava uma parte da sua barriga que estava sem gel.

– Então eu acho que isso é tudo por hoje! Tente manter seu ômega sob controle, ele se estressa por tudo... Nem sei como passou a consulta inteira calado hoje. – Disse divertida entregando alguns lenços de papel ao alfa.

– É o jeitinho dele.  – Eren respondeu aceitando os papeis para limpar seu futuro marido.

A volta não seria para casa, os dois haviam combinado que iriam comprar a primeira roupinha do bebê juntos assim que soubessem o s dois gêner os e agora Levi já sabia, era um garoto e era um alfa .

– Me decidi!  – Levi finalmente se pronunciou após minutos de silêncio que se não fosse pela mordida, Eren certamente acharia que ele havia detestado a notícia.

– Decidiu o quê?  – Perguntou encostando o carro na frente de uma loja de artigos infantis.

– Vai ser verde ! Quero que a primeira roupinha seja verde! Tudo sobre a gente tem verde no meio, até por coincidência nosso filho é um menino que cai no tema de floresta que eu queria, que é verde, e os lençóis da sua cama quase sempre são verde então é tudo que vejo durante o sexo ou quando acordo, os seus olhos são verdes, tem aquele seu moletom verde que eu adoro, sua moto era verde, nossa aliança tem verde... Eu quero verde.

– Então se você fosse escolher uma cor pro nosso amor, seria verde? – Perguntou colocando suas mãos no rosto do outro para segurá-lo com delicadeza.

– Sim!

– Esqueceu que quando eu te conheci você atirou um chinelo verde num alfa... Foi quando me apaixonei. – Lembrou antes de colar seus lábios aos do mais velho.

– E aquele chinelo saiu caro, mas pelo ganhei você... – Respondeu assim que se separaram.

– Não queria que você tivesse passado por aquilo, mas pelo menos agora você está seguro e tranquilo comigo, nunca mais deixarei  que você tenha que ser forte, deixe isso com seu alfa, ok? Seja meu ômega  mimadinho .

– Dona  Kuchel disse que você me estragou, fiquei insuportável depois que começamos a namorar. – Revelou, ainda que Eren já soubesse. Ele mimava muito o mais velho e certamente o deixou mal acostumado, mas a este ponto o alfa não se importava,  afinal o biquinho que seu ômega fazia ao pedir algo era seu ponto fraco e todo mundo sabia disso.

– Pois ela que fique sabendo que vai ficar pior ainda depois que for morar comigo e ela se achar ruim que chor e num copo pra eu beber.  – Brincou num tom sério.

– Você não tem coragem de dizer isso pra ela. – Levi caçoou e ambos sabiam que era verdade.

– Tenho mesmo não. – Revelou rindo e tomando os lábios do seu noivo, pai do seu pequeno alfa, mais uma vez.


End file.
